His Magic Hands
by amaranth-moon15
Summary: Sometimes, the only thing that may save an aching head from exploding is the use of skilled hands... JJ/Hotch


His Magic Hands

"I'm good at curing headaches" he said, "lie down on the couch".

She wasn't going to. She couldn't. 'I bet you're good at curing many aches' she thought. "It'll be alright, I'll just pop some painkillers and that'll do." The mere thought of having him touch her, however innocent a quick massage of her neck might be, seemed to be too hard to bear. Feeling him without being able to have him - that would be more than she could stand.

"That's nonsense. Pills only blur your mind. And my hands work more wonders than every pill ever could." Had he really just said that? From the look she gave him he hadn't only surprised himself... But from the agony that showed in her face he saw that she must really be suffering way too much.

As he said this, a particularly nasty pang of ache hit her head and made her wince, eyes screwed shut tightly, hands pressed to her temples. Come to think of it again, what could possibly hurt more than her head at that moment. 'Oh sod it. Let him do whatever he can, once the pain is lighter I can always deal with whatever troubles me then' she thought and gave in, lying flat on the couch and burying her face in the cushions. "Well. Just make sure it really goes away!" Although she squeezed herself as close to the backrest as possible she still felt him sitting down next to her, felt the warmth of his body where they touched. She was annoyed at herself. Even this light touch had her shivering from head to toe. But as the pain in her head continued to claim her attention all other feelings were quickly numbed.

Little did she know that he didn't feel any more casual than her. He surprised himself again when he realised how much he enjoyed feeling her so close to him. A confusing feeling, but good nonetheless. It also made him feel quite awkward, not at all sure what he should do now. Thinking how mad it would look to anyone that might see them just now, him sitting next to her as if petrified, his hands hovering above her neck, not knowing whether he dared touching her. 'Ridiculous' he scolded himself, mentally shaking away his bewilderment he firmly put his hands on her neck with sudden determination.

She could feel an incredible tension in her entire body, which had nothing to do with her headache, nor would it subside once she felt his hands on her body.

"Relax" he murmured softly, his fingers only lightly brushing against her skin, shoving the collar of her blouse a bit down so he could properly examine her neck shoulders to find the worst knots of muscle causing her pain.

'Talk is cheap' she thought ironically, but nevertheless managed to calm down a bit and free her body at least of some of the extra tension that had built up inside her.

Almost magically his fingers seemed to find all the right spots on her neck, considering where and how his massage would have the best effect. Her soft involuntary moans guided him to the centers of her pain.

She couldn't help it. Although he hadn't even started properly working on her muscles, although he was still only figuring out what would help her most and his fingers only travelled lightly over her skin, touching her ever so gently she was sighing of pleasure, anticipating the relief that would come from what he would do to her next. For one moment she even almost forgot whose hands it were on her neck, so perfect was the pleasure of feeling her headache being fought this way.

Her reactions had quite an impact on him, too. Hearing her continuing soft sighs and moans, feeling her relax almost instantly once his hands had taken up their work on her neck and shoulders was simply wonderful. He knew he was hurting her, being all too familiar with the pain she was suffering from and the treatment he gave her, but he knew it was helping and he didn't have to feel guilty. He started massaging those nasty trigger points on her neck slightly more forcefully, right below the seam of her hair, feeling the softness of her skin and her long hair falling over his hands. Almost involuntarily he closed his eyes, focusing only on the feeling of her skin against his hands and her reactions to him, his only aim to make her feel better, feel good again and making her pain go away.

'Oh yesss...' she thought when he found the perfect spot, the knot hurting most when he massaged it but therefore also being most relaxing at the same time. She was barely awake, and not aware of moaning his name, her voice hushed and soft.

Well, he was. And very much so. "Hotch..." it was barely more than a whisper, but to him it felt as if the entire room rang from it. It was a good thing he had the nerve to keep his hands working their magic on her neck, so she wouldn't notice the shock his reaction gave him. Hearing her say his name in this intimate way made his body tingle with lust and his fantasies go crazy. "Well, it seems I'm getting more that what I had asked for" he thought to himself ironically.

And while he continued his massage, kneading the cramped muscles in her lovely neck, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to stray and do nothing but dream his fantasies and enjoy the feeling of her silky skin and hair against his hands, whilst she slowly sank deeper into her relaxation, ultimately falling asleep, those magic hands sweetly guiding her to the land of the most beautiful dreams.


End file.
